


Explanation

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Joins the Avengers, Cuddling, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Humor, Kink, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky joins the Avengers, and Steve has to explain to Bucky about all the various combinations of people who are sleeping together.</p><p>For this prompt at avengerkink: <i><br/>So my favorite 'pairing' is Everyone is Poly Because Avengers. Usually it's written as a perfectly symmetrical love polyhedron where all the lines go to all the members and it's beautiful and I love it.</i></p><p>
  <i>But it would be fun to see one where everyone is poly and in a relationship but not necessarily all with each other. Like Tony is in a relationship with Pepper and Bruce and sometimes has sex with Clint but he an Steve don't really like each other much. Steve is sleeping with Natasha and dating Sam. Natasha is disgustingly domestic with Clint and Phil and cuddly best friends with Tony, but she and Tony don't have sex. Etc, etc for everyone (including also people like Fury, or Agent May, or Betty Ross or whoever you like).</i>
</p><p>
  <i>+Crack Bonus: The entire fic is just Steve trying to explain this relationship to Bucky.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explanation

“Wait, you and Clint? I thought he was with Natasha,” Bucky said.

“He is,” Steve said, rubbing a hand behind his own head nervously. “But they have more of an… open relationship.”

“Really? That’s very bohemian of you, Steve,” Bucky said with a smirk.

“Yeah, I’ve actually been meaning to tell you, um… a lot of the team have open relationships.”

“What do you mean ‘a lot’?”

“All of us, actually.”

“Wait, you mean you too?” 

“Yeah.” 

“So everyone is getting it on with everyone else on the team?” Bucky said.

“No, it’s not like that. I mean sort of, but not literally everyone is with everyone else.”

“Then what is it like?”

“Well, like, for example, Clint and Natasha are together, like they live together and they’re a couple, but they’re both free to have sex with other people. And they have a lot of threesomes.”

“I approve of this century.”

“Well, it’s more of a team thing than a 21st Century thing. I mean… we all have stressful jobs.”

Bucky smiled. “Really? Stressful jobs? Who gave you that line?”

“Clint.”

“Just say you all love fucking one another,” Bucky said gently.

“Okay. Yeah. We, uh, we do. But it’s not everyone with every single person. Like Natasha and Clint will have threesomes Coulson, or sometimes just act really domestic and go shopping with him and play board games. Natasha takes Risk very seriously, by the way. And sometimes Natasha and Clint invite Maria or Pepper or um…”

“Or you,” Bucky prodded.

“Yeah. But then Clint will also do stuff by himself with Coulson or Bruce or sometimes with Tony and Pepper together. And Natasha will spend time with Fury or Maria or Sam or, uh, me, or you know, uh, Sam and me together.”

“Nice.”

“And Sam is with me sometimes, and sometimes with Tony, or Rhodey, or Tony and Rhodey, or Natasha and Maria together. But Sam and I, we’re more, like, a regular thing. But we’re open too. Very open.”

“Okay.”

“And Rhodey is with Tony and Pepper a lot, together or individually. Actually Tony and Pepper are with almost everyone.”

“You?”

“Not me. But Tony and Pepper have threesomes with Bruce, Rhodey, Natasha, Clint, Coulson, and Maria. But Tony’s only allowed to do stuff without Pepper with Bruce, Coulson, Rhodey, Sam and Maria.”

“Yeah, this is starting to get really complicated.”

“Well, actually, I’m simplifying.”

“Simplifying what?”

“Well those are just the people who have sex. There are also a number of people who just cuddle but don’t have sex. Plus those who have dominance and submission scenes without sex. A dominance and submission scene is when one person--”

“I know what they are, Steve.”

“Right. Really? That’s great. I mean, you know, that you know stuff, it’s great that you know stuff. So anyway, Bruce is the only who’s really vanilla, but that’s mostly because of the, you know…”

“The giant green guy who could beat the shit out of a large building and often does?”

“Yeah. He’s worried about turning if he has a bad moment. But most of us enjoy a little kink. It’s different combinations, depending. For example, Coulson tops Tony, but Pepper tops both Coulson and Tony.”

“That sounds fun.”

“It is. Sometimes they let the team watch.”

“There’s watching?”

“Yeah. And like, when Thor and Jane visit, it’s like a total free-for-all.”

“Naturally.”

“And Bruce and Coulson are spending a lot more time together lately. And Sam, Natasha, and Maria are together a lot. They all switch. And sometimes I, you know, um, join them.”

“Good for you.”

“And, well, sometimes Tony and Pepper and Natasha and Clint and Coulson and Maria are all in one big pile, but like, Natasha and Tony never do more than cuddle with each other. And Coulson and Maria have worked together in the field so long, it’s like buddies giving each other handjobs – very clinical. And Maria and Clint never have sex, but sometimes Maria orders Clint to jack off onto Coulson, and--”

“You know what – just make me a diagram.”

“Oh. Okay. Sure. You’re not like… weirded out by this, right Buck?”

“Not about the sex. I’m a little surprised that all of you manage to keep track of… everything.”

“It’s not difficult once you’re used to it.”

“Steve, hearing your team’s fucking combinations is like taking trigonometry all over again. And you know how I felt about trigonometry.”

“Right.”

“But here’s a question. I’m officially part of the team now. Does that mean I’m expected to… with everyone?” Bucky asked.

“No, of course not. I mean only if you wanted to. Definitely no pressure.”

“Okay. And say, I only wanted to with one person.” Bucky raised an eyebrow at Steve.

“Oh. Um, yeah, that would be… I mean, yeah, um… wait, who do you mean? Please don’t say Tony.”

Bucky grinned and leaned forward for a long kiss. 

Steve smiled. “I remember that.”

“Good. But you know, I’m having second thoughts.”

“About what?”

“About the one person thing. Now that you mention it, I wouldn’t mind getting to know the team. Sam, Natasha, Clint. Maybe a few others.”

“Yeah, I figured you’d say that.”

“Really?”

“Bucky, you slept with half of Brooklyn back when it was harder than hell to get away with. I figured you living in the Tower would basically be a buffet.”

“It’s sweet how you know me so well.”

“You’re an idiot,” Steve said fondly.

“Back at you, punk,” Bucky said, and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
